warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Starkit Aww cute, right. This is Starkit from my fanfic, Rainstar's Destiny-- 19:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Very good! Can you make the nose less neon? 20:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Glowww, edit conflict DX I was gonna suggest making the nose grey, or darker. 20:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Smudge the patches more. I amYour worst nightmare 23:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Cute! Blur all the patches, especially that white one on the back left haunch. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 23:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice job! Maybe make the patches on the face and haunch so that they look like indivual ones instead of looking like they're just continuing onto the legs/chest/belly...if I make any sense. x3x 08:29, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 10:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, sorry. I will reupload today 12:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Reuploaded 23:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine The white spots on the face and haunch look like failed highlights, is there a way to fix that, like, darkening them or making them lighter? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 06:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? 17:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, sorry, my computer is giving me problems, and it is not letting me reupload. I am really sorry. Pretty much, the only thing I can do is edit. It should be fixed be tomorrow. I will reupload as soon as it gets fixed. Sorry for the inconvienience, 22:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Bumblepaw (MCA) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur all the markings a tad more, make the nose more pink and smudge the paws a bit. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 11:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) actually, millie, gray cats can have gray noses. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 01:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Purplish grey. I meant make the nose a bit more purple. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 08:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Other than blur everything, it's nice. 16:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '[[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud]] Fungus is among us 09:11, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Blur the spots. BOB ZEE NINJA Is EPIC!!! 12:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) smudge the back paw closest to us. Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 06:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 16:40, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 12:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the markings. :3 02:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Italyflight (W) Italyflight from Make Pasta: Not War!... I think he's adorable <333 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:00, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh maiii, so prettyful, maybe blur the belly shading a bit x3. I amYour worst nightmare 22:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, Italy curl ~ Anyway, that spot/patch/shdaing on the chest looks a bit off, do something, please. 16:50, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploded but apparently changes don't wanna show... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:00, May 11, 2012 (UTC Omai. <333 Blur the highlights a bit~ 23:47, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It's being derpy... I dunno why... *sighs* [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 00:16, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. If you click it, it's fine. 14:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: It's now blurred to maximum bluroscity [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Jordan (W) I'' think the shading's fine. Humph. 14:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) So pretty o3o. I can't really see anything wrong, and yes, the shading is fine (I'm not wearing my glasses though, I never wear them on weekends x3) maybe blur the face hughlight just a teeny bit :3. I am'Your worst nightmare' 14:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Lightning ® <3 14:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) beautiful, but what's up with the eye on >this> side? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 21:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I didn't even notice that x3, but that might be part of the character Rowan x3. I am'Your worst nightmare' 00:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) The color looks a little inconsistent, like on the tail, head and left side it's a sort of cream, and the rest looks more whitish-gray...is it supposed to look like that? 01:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Rowan, if you've read the story you'd know, cause it's his little lightning streak bit. Dazzle, yeah, it is sort of. Argh, so hard to explain cause his whole character is a giant spoiler x3 09:10, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Whitekit (K) Whitekit from Mirror Image x3, he's certainly going to be the adorable one in the series x3, I'll fix the highlights as soon as pixlr stops derping. I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading on the haunch and belly. Cute~ 23:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded '''blurred it to the best of my ability I am'Your worst nightmare' 23:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Forestkit (K) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 12:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) The nose pink is too neon, fix it please? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'''I]] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 13:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this? Until Saturday Splasheh :) Little! Was here ;) 19:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Americaspark (W) He's the hero! I realized I forgot to save him as pxd too... *hopes no one comments on shading* [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 13:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading and tone down the highlights. Also, smudge the brown patch a bit more to give it a more furry look. 18:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: now has prettyful aura <33 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Woah, dat aura! Blur the highlights (If those are highlights x3) I amYour worst nightmare 22:51, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading more. And the smudging looks... umm... un-fur like. Can you possibly smudge it more in the direction of the fur? Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 08:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Vulpixtails(W) wooohooo!! This wasn't anywhere near as hard as Skarmorywing was !! wooo! anyway, potatoes.-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 19:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a pokemon warrior so you might disagree but I think the nose should be less neon. If you think it fits then don't do it. Other then that, this is a fantastic job! ^.^ Little! Was here ;) 11:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 08:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ekansfang(Lo) err.....no comment.-- Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 20:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Darken nose and blur where the cream fur meets the purple fur. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 01:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Add or define the shading. :3 22:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Shading isn't necessary [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Rowanfall"You see? You see what comes of battle?" 08:31, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Mewtail (W) - CBA She was first seen as a warrior in the beginning of Battle of the Warriors Pokemon. Love her always <3 Since the pokemon craze is back I figured why not do some and get them done XD I decided to give her a nose unlike before because 1. I found it creepy and 2. I couldn't get it off with this blank and the nose has to stay that color because it's hard to do nosepink on a PINK cat. 16:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Uh, any comments? It cannot just sit here! Little! Was here ;) 19:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) It can. It has 8D CBA? *shot* 20:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Skittylight (W)- CBA Now that I made her charart I love her a lot more than I did before :D Don't yell at me for the shading, it's fine. After the PokeVerse was created she became a warrior. 16:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Same with Mewtail! I guess, (as Leo did) CBA? Little! Was here ;) 20:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Articunoflight (D) Yes, she is ze deputy! 16:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) If you look there is white on ze arm... if it's not supposed to be there... demolish it [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) No hazel, obliterate it XD Nice Loudeh, make the back paw pad the same color as the front paw pad...unless it is suppose to be like that Little! Was here ;) 23:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) No, exerminate it! XD Nice! 15:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Silverheart (W)- CBA She looks nothing like her queen... I still like it though <3 [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 18:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) SO. GOOD. Erm... CBA, since it's been two days? Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 08:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ok, that is all going to be a great help, thanks leopard! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 01:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Yay! This is going to make using the warrior blank so much easier! Thanks, Leopard! ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Something that has come to my Attention The Rules. I think we need to have a good read through of these. I recently added a new one, and You should all be sticking to it. Also, don't forget the amount of chararts, 20 on the page, 5 per user. But this isn't what I really want to talk about. It's the lack of rule following that has come to my attention. So I am going to do nothing. Then we'll see. I'm going away next week on holiday, and I want you all to realise that these rules are for good. Ok? And another thing. I have an objection to the rule of odd colours. I think odd colours should be allowed if the story the cats is written in is written with odd colours. I am not changing it for me. It has happened to others. Two more things. Vote for a new blank please, and SW Nominations are open. But one thing about them. I do not want to see people asking others to nominate them. And I don't want complaints if you aren't voted in. End. 16:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks guys. I appreciate the fact that you took five minutes to read and comment. Sometimes I don't know why I bother. 07:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've voted, and I know the rules. Please don't be angry. I'm busy trying to enforce the rules and clean up the usual stuff now that I'm back on. :( SW nominations are redundant to me, but I'll vote. :) And, lastly, I agree with your ideas on the colours. I think odd colours are fine under the conditions Leopard listed. End #2. Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I do agree with you on all these points, Leopard. People seriously need to start reading the rules. 17:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) SW Nominations Please, vote! Two users have been nominated, and your say is appreciated! Go! Go now! 12:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) "Coming soon." I think I know one of the two users, but who is the other one and where do I put my say? XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Follow the title link =3 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I realise I made a mess up. Follow the link now. 07:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I am now proud to introduce our two newest SW's: Hazel and Little!! 19:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Congrats, Hazel and Little! 22:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Thank-you! ^.^ LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 11:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations, guys! <3 12:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC)